Giberbyte7: Part 2
This page was written by EnderChas. Enjoy! ---- Author's note This is part 2 of Giberbyte7. If you haven't read part 1 yet, then it is suggested that you do so first before reading this story. You can find it here. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy! ~EnderChas Story I woke up. "Where am I?" was the first question that had came into my mind the moment I opened my eyes. Things were blurry for a few minutes until I fully woke up. I looked at my blood-stained hands and my hands were cubed. Everything around me was cubed. I could hear large spiders climb walls. I had been teleported inside of Minecraft. I felt dizzy and tired, but I got up. Giberbyte7 had gone, and was nowhere to be seen. I looked around the cave in fear, and suddenly, a cave spider leapt onto me, poisoning me. "AAAAARRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed in pain, as I shook the cave spider off of me and ran at top speed to get away from the cave spider. I had been teleported into my Minecraft world that I had been seeing blood and such in, and so I had the tools to fight against enemies. I grabbed my sword and plunged it into the cave spider, killing it. I began seeing the trails of blood again. I decided to follow the path to see if I could find Giberbyte7, or my way out of Minecraft. When I got to the end of it, I saw a netherrack portal with lava-like blocks in it. I went through and expected to be teleported back to the real world, but I was teleported into a hell-like dimension with a red dragon flying around, dripping blood, and with red, firey eyes, and it glared at me. Riding the dragon, was Giberbyte7. The dragon flew right at me and the only thing I could do was dodge it and run inside one of the fortresses. I saw it approach the fortress I was hiding in, so I ran downstairs. Suddenly, the dragon smashed through the fortress, tearing it all apart. I ran to the next fortress, but before I could get in there, the dragon smashed through it. I had to stop the dragon somehow. I grabbed an iron sword, and leapt on top of one of the fortresses, waiting for the dragon to attack it. When the dragon swept down to smash through the fortress, I hit it hard with the sword, and leaped onto it. I saw Giberbyte, and I immediately kicked him off and leapt onto the saddle on the dragon's back, and flew it towards Giberbyte in anger. Giberbyte dodged, but then the fortress Giberbyte was hiding in exploded and knocked Giberbyte into the lava. Giberbyte dragged himself out of the lava, and was extremely burnt. Despite this, he jumped onto a fortress in hope the dragon would attack it and let him get back on, but the dragon simply spat out fireballs and sent them right in the direction of the fortress, blowing up the whole thing. Giberbyte retreated from the area in pain. I think I had won. Until behind me, I heard a voice of evil, laughter. "I am Dead. And you will be soon, too" Part 3 coming soon Category:EnderChas Category:Giberbyte Category:Dramapasta